mbickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Zamiana Początek Końca 15!
'' Zaczynamy?! tak ptp to połaćzyłam to z moim ulubionym anime (uwaga to jest ECCHI) High School DxD wszystkie sezony polecam ''Inny Wymiar* -Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie jest Tikki i dlaczego jestem starsza niż byłam?!!! Zczynają się tu dziać co raz to dziwniejsze rzeczy... I wogóle dlaczego jestem tak dziwnie ubrana, i co robie oboj jakiegoś liceum?!!!!!!!-Okej okej.. trzeba poukładać myśli.. Co się wogóle stało i dlaczego nie mam swojego miraculous? Chym... Eureka! Jesrem w innym wymiarze bo dotknełam tej cegły i sie tu zjawiłam a takiego czegoś nie było u mnie.. Coś musiało zarwać światoprzestrzeń i.. i prz tym zerwać mi kolczyki i nie wessać ze mną razem Tikki.. To chyba jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. -Czemu siedzisz na ziemi i masz łzy w oczach stało się coś?-''zapytał nieznajomy..'' -Ym.. Nie nic w sumie sama nie wiem... (XD)-''odparłam po czym dodałam''- Pewnie w to nie uwieżysz ale znalazłam się tu przypadkiem z wogóle innego wymiaru (Dlaczego ona mówi temu komuś o tym że przeniosła się z innego wymiaru WUT?!) -Ah..a? Najprawdopodobniej potknełaś się upadłaś i zamocno udeżyłaś się w głowe-''uśmiechną się nieznajomy..'' -Tak.. Pewnie tak-''chym... jestem przed jakimś liceum czyli.. To znaczy że jestem w tym wymiarze starsza o 3 lata!?'' ''-''Chodzisz do liceum co nie? Głupie pytanie w końcu masz nasz mundurek, a tak właściwie pewnie się przeniosłąć do której klasy chodzisz?-''zapytał'' ''-''Y... No ten skoro się tu "przeniosłam" to sama nie jestem pewna-''odpowiedziałam'' -Pokarz mi swoją legitymacje powiem ci-''wyjełam z kieszeni czegoś podobnego do marynarki moją legitymacje i dałam mu.. Wgl dlaczego dałam komuś obcemu moją legitymacje?!!!'' ''-''Ha.. Chodzimy razem do klasy-''szczery uśmiech jak na takiego kogoś kto wygląda nieco dziwnie..'' -Czyli..? Do 2..?-''zapytałam'' -A tak do 2B... Zapomniałem miło mi cię poznać jestem Hyoudou Issei, a ty?-''odpowiedział jednocześnie pytając mnie o coś czego sama nie wiedziałam.. Czy ja tu mam zmienione imię, czy nie?!'' ''-''-Ym.. No ten.. Miło mi się znaczy CIĘ! Poznać ym.. jestem (legitymacja!) Viktoria Gremory.? *perspektywa Issei'a* -Czylie jesteś jakąś rodziną przewodniczącej mojego klubu okultystycznego-''ciekawe czy ona też jest demonem tak jak my..'' -Aha..''-odpowiedzała to tak jakby nie wiedziała o kogo mi zupełnie chodzi'' *dzwonek* ''-''Chodźmy! Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić pierwszego dnia odkąd tu jesteś-''powiedziałem i złapałem ją za ręke żebyśmy byli szybciej w klasie jak widać bardzo się ździwiła.. Ale tak ją opisując była nawet całkiem ładna i podobna do Rias i z twarzy i włosów no może tak nie do końca bo Rias ma czerwone włosy zato Vicky? Chyab tak będe o niej mówić ma włosy koloru brązowego tak jak moje nawet oczy ma tego samego koloru.. To dziwne u nasz w szkole nie ma kogoś kto by miał takie piękne brązowe oczy i włosy wgl to nie ma wogóle u nas żadej dziewczyny z brązowymi włosami i oczami.. To jedyny egzemplasz!'' *Wiktoria* (''wim wim przez "V" tu napisałam ale to dlatego że miała tak napisane w legitymacji xD) ''I co ja im powiem... Boshe nie nieeeeee... O boshe ile tu ludzi .. Co ja mam powie... ''-''Dzieńdobry Viktoria może się wszystkim przedstawisz..?-profesor Dobry pomysł - ''Więc tak.. Ohayoo (cześć) Jestem Viktoria Gremory, moim hobby jest rysowanie, śpiewanie i motoryzacja-''boshe ich oczy mnie przerażają dlaczego oni tak na mnie patrzą!-''I mam na..dzieję że się zaprzyjaźnimy.. -Dobrze Viktoria.. Więc może zajmij miejsce te.. Te obok Issei'a-''powiedział profesor -D..Dobrze 9szepty w klasie) -O nie taka ładna dziewczyna a musiał ją akurat posadzić obok tego zboczeńca.. -Weś przestań posadził ją obok całej trójki Isei'a, Matsudy i Motohamy... Dlaczego on jej to zrobił.. Dlaczego oni tak mówią o Issei'u? I o jego kolegach no nic.. ''-''Prze..Przepraszam Hyoudou Issei-senpai mógł byś mi pożyczyc dłu.. długopis zapomniałam zabrać z domu piórnika więc będę musiała sobie kupić zupełnie nowy.. -Tak. Jasne. Ale mów mi tylko Issei.- -Dob..Dobrze.. (po cichu) Trzeba którąś z dziewczyn zapytać czy nie moge u niej pomieszkać dopuki sobie szegoś nie wynajme.. Eh.. -Szukasz mieszkania?-''zapytał'' -Ym.. Znaczy tak ale popytam się dziewczyn któraś napewno się zgodzi.-''uśmiechnełam się niekontrolując tego cyz to możliewe?'' *dzwonek w kalsie* -Vicky?-''zapytał ktoś '' ''-''Tak wy jesteś chyab Motohama i Matsuda? Coś chcecie? -Tak ponoś szukasz mieszkania, może zamieszkasz u mnie ?- Zapytał Motohama lekko się przeraziłam po tym co usłyszałam przypadkiem z szeptów.. ''-''Znaczy..- ''-''Ona już mieszka u mnie-''wicią się Issei co go napadło?!'' ''-''Issei znowu nam zabrałeś dziewczyne jak ty tak mogłes przeciesz wiesz że byśmy jej nic złego nie zrobili tylko to co zawsze..--''uśmiechneli się ale tak perfidnie'' -Yhym.. Wy i wasze "my byśmy jej nic nie zrobili" pewnie jak by spała byście zrobili coś czego nie powinniście.. I wiecie o co mi chodzi, Ja w przeciwieństwie do was wydoroślałem i nie jestem już aż tak zboczony jak wy..-''odparł im Issei'' *na stronie* -Przepraszam Vicky jeżeli moge ci tak mówić nie powinienem bez twojej zgody mówić że mieszkasz u mnie w domu- -Nie no rozumiem chciałeś mnie ochronić mily z ciebię chłopak, ale jeżeli masz miejsce to mogła bym jednak zamieszkać u ciebie? -Tak mam ogromny dom dzięki ojcu Rias. Znajdzie się pokój dla ciebie. Wszystkie dziewczyny z klubu u mnie mieszkają- -Wszy.. Wszystkie?! -Tak ale to dlatego że brat przewoniczącej tak kazałm a on ma akurat nad na mi największą władze.. Jak bym mógł z chęcioł bym ich wszystkich nie miał w domu.. -!?- -Znaczy w sensie... Nie jestem kiemś za kogo mnie masz chodzi o to że poprostu cięzko się żyje samemu w otoczeniu tylu dziewcząt, ale mi to aż tak strasznie nie przeszkadza., Poczekaj na mnie po szkole, na boisku przyjde zaraz po spotkaniu klubu. A kurat teraz nie poznasz dziewczyn ponieważ Koneko wyjachała do siostry do puki ta znów nie oszalej bo miałą wypadek i Koneko chcę się nią zajmować, Akeno wyjechała do ojca, Asia zostałą małym detektywem i szuka swoich rodziców, Xenovia i Iriną użądziły sobie wczasy, Rias razem w Walkirią pojechały do brata Rias. Więc w sumie narazie nikogo nie będzie przez dłuższy okres czasu, a Akeno, Rias i Wlkiri oraz Xenovi juz raczej nie zobaczysz są błymi klubowiczkami teraz przewodniszącą została Asia a wicerzewodniczacym Kiba znaczy Yuuto.- -Dobrze..?-''Chymm.. ciekawe co się dzieje z resztą?!'' *tym czasem w poprzendim wymiarze* ''--''Mistrzu Fu zobacz przecierz to Tikki co Wiktoria bez niej zrobi przeciesz bez niej niezmieni się w biedronek-''powiedziała Chloe'' ''-''Masz absolutną racje ale teraz juz nic nie zrobimy musimy zebrać resztę członków bohaterskiej drużyny po czym dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli owtorzć wyrwe miedzywymiarową inaczej mówiąc portal żeby móc zabrać z tam tą Wiktorię! -Mistrzu Fu tak strasznie się o nia martwie..''-odparłem'' -Tak wiem to Adrien. Wiem to...thumb|400px|Oj mój stary uśmiech czemu nie mogę się uśmiechać tak jak kiedyś :C Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach